


Going Down Swinging

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike hasn't been spending much time in camp lately, after a fight goes horribly awry. Boyd finds him practicing alone and they make a little bet and work out some lingering tensions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down Swinging

**Author's Note:**

> Slight dub-con quality to the encounter, to start with, but it turns around quickly.

There was a peal of thunder off in the distance, but Ike judged the storm to be at least an hour off. That meant another hour of training before he had to head inside and scrounge up something to eat. He stretched his arms above his head, rolling his shoulders and letting the bones crack and settle before hefting his sword in one hand and swinging it at the invisible foes.

"You're pushing yourself much too hard," came a voice from behind him. Boyd stepped into his line of sight and gave him a famously cocky smile.

Ike just stared back at him, as if he didn't fully comprehend the idea. "I'm not. I'm... fine."

Boyd shook his head. "You're exhausted. I can tell just looking at you. When was the last time you joined us for a meal?"

Ike snorted. He parried and stepped back from his enemy's blade. "Had dinner with Soren yesterday."

"That was three days ago, and it was only because he forced you to go over last month's expense report with him."

Ike paused again and turned to face Boyd. "I know I've been distant. I'm just... I'm trying."

Boyd nodded shortly and turned to leave. Ike went back to his practice.

"No, actually, that's not good enough." Boyd had turned and was heading back towards where Ike was standing, hips cocked and sword pointing to the ground. "You're supposed to be our leader. You can't keep blowing us off because you feel too guilty to face anyone. Yes, you got my brother killed. And yes, it's upsetting, but you didn't know any better because you're not psychic." Boyd kicked the end of Ike sword, sending it into the mud. "You haven't looked Oscar or I in the eye for months now, Ike. And I'm sick of it. I'm angry about it, frankly."

Ike didn't move to pick up his sword. He just stared, his mouth hanging open a little. "I... I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." Boyd picked up a weighted wooden training sword. "I'll help you train. If you give up before I do, you have to stop running yourself ragged and moping and be our leader again. If I give up, I'll leave you alone to do what you want in peace. Deal?"

Ike picked his sword out of the mud and wiped it on his travelling cloak. He slid it back into the scabbard and helped himself to a trainer. "I am amenable to that." He fell into a low guard position.

Boyd grinned and matched his stance. "Ready?"

"On my mark. One... Two... Mark."

They stood facing each other, watching, waiting to see who would make the first move.

It was Boyd. He launched himself forward, jumping over a tree root which Ike had tripped over a few times in the last couple hours. Boyd's wooden blade came down in a heavy overhand swing which Ike easily dodged. Overhand swings were heavy and could do massive damage if it struck, but overhand was almost obscenely slow, and it left the attacker's full middle section open and vulnerable...

Before Ike could get a chance to strike out, Boyd's second attack came down, nowhere near slow. The wooden sword flashed out and cracked across Ike's hip, making him gasp. He whirled backwards, out of Boyd's reach and quickly sizing up his opponent a little more closely. Maybe Boyd was right, maybe it had been too long since they'd been together -- Ike didn't remember Boyd ever fighting like this before. His easygoing demeanour was gone and he had the coming storm in his eyes.

Ike was crouched a little ways away from Boyd, just in front of a fallen log and half in the shadow. Boyd, was standing tall in what remained of the daylight. Ike watched the setting sun glint off the other's hair, the thin silver chain he wore wrapped tight around his wrist, and the metal on his boots.

Ike had no choice but to jump back into the fight. Boyd had a wickedly strong arm and he was faster than Ike had ever noticed before. Swords crashed together, sending a jarring shock all the way up Ike's arm through his shoulder. He grunted and ducked low, throwing out his leg to catch Boyd as he stepped back. Boyd hit the dirt hard as thunder ripped through the sky again. The smell of ozone was thick in the air as Boyd hauled himself to his feet.

"That was unexpected." Boyd cocked his head to one side and gave Ike a very strange look. Boyd's sword flew out before Ike could raise his and block the swing. The sword hit Ike squarely in the elbow. Ike's entire arm was shot through with pain. He shouted in pain and the wooden sword fell from his grip. But Boyd didn't give him the chance to retrieve it. He pushed the opening and hit Ike a few more times.

Ike stepped back, but Boyd pushed forward. He thrust with the end of the sword, jabbing it right into Ike's stomach. He must have caught Ike's wince, because he thrust again, hitting a little higher, right to Ike's solar plexus. Ike felt the air rush out of his lungs and he gasped again, trying to push the dizzy, losing-air feeling away. Boyd hit Ike in the shoulder and the lower in the ribs and again on the hip. Ike's muscles screamed, his head swam. He groped for his sword, but then saw it abandoned in the dust over Boyd's shoulder. He had to find a way to get around Boyd, to turn the tables. Ike dove under Boyd's arm, reaching for the wooden practice sword like a life line.

Boyd's sword hit Ike on the knee. Something in his leg felt like it had shattered. His knee folded and Ike went down hard, crying out. He grabbed his knee with both hands, holding it gingerly. Boyd's practice sword fell to the ground with a small clatter.

"It's not broken, is it?" He knelt next to Ike without even the decency to look sheepish.

"No..." Ike flexed his leg slowly. His eyes were stinging with involuntary tears. "But maybe it would hurt less if it was. You're very fast," he said rather dumbly, looking up.

Boyd was on him again, faster than before, but this time he didn't have his sword in hand. He slammed the heel of his hand into Ike's shoulder and grinned when Ike grunted in pain. Boyd forced Ike down onto his back and kissed him, hard. Ike moaned into Boyd's mouth and tried to push him off. Boyd pushed himself up a little, looking down at Ike. "Problem, Captain?"

Ike grimaced and moaned, "You're hurting me."

Boyd's hand came down, hitting Ike across the mouth. "You want mercy?" He nuzzled his face into the crook of Ike's neck and bit down hard. Ike spasmed under Boyd's weight, but he didn't say anything. There was a little part of him that thought maybe if he said something, Boyd would get up and leave him alone in the dirt.

"Boyd... Boyd!" Ike pushed up against him, feeling every muscle in his body aching. Boyd looked at him again, twisting one of Ike's wrists up away from his body and licking the tiniest bit of Ike's blood off his lips.

Ike moaned and stopped struggling quite so much. Ike could feel Boyd's erection pressed firmly between them, rubbing against Ike's cock through his breeches and setting Ike on edge. It wasn't something that shocking -- everyone in camp had urges and it wasn't completely unheard of to come across two people relieving their urges -- but thus far, Ike had resisted the other members of his company. At the moment, with Boyd so close and the adrenaline still pouring through his veins, he couldn't quite remember why. Something about maintaining a respectable, professional distance, probably.

Boyd forced Ike's legs apart with a knee and tore at the cloak fastenings around his neck. Ike wriggled his hand free from where it was trapped between their bodies and pulled at the thin rope holding Boyd's pants at his waist.

Boyd sat back on his heels yanked his pants down to his knees. "Naked," he said, probably meaning both of them, but there was so much in his voice that sounded like an order. Ike found he was still great at taking orders, even after being in charge so long. He pushed himself onto his elbows and started squirming out of his clothes. Boyd smiled at him when he saw the bruises already showing on Ike's pale skin. It only took Ike a few moments to scramble out of clothes once he saw Boyd eyeing him like a piece of meat. He reached for Boyd's forearm, pulling him back and kissing him again, hard and hungry. If rough was what Boyd wanted, rough was something Ike could do. Boyd grabbed Ike by the throat and pushed him back down to the ground with one hand while he pulled his dick out with the other, stroking it roughly a few times. There was an unspoken challenge hanging between them with Boyd's smirk and Ike steely silence.

Ike weighed the options, but it seemed like this sparring match was definitely going more according to Boyd's plan than his own. He bit his lip, one of the nervous habits that he'd always tried to rid himself of. Boyd noticed and pressed Ike back into the dirt and bit down in the same way, not quite hard enough to draw blood, but more than hard enough to make Ike's free hand flutter up and rest on Boyd's shoulder. Boyd tightened his grip on Ike's throat for an instant, still holding his cock firmly in hand. "Ready?" he asked. It was an empty question, because Ike didn't have a chance to tell him to get on with it before Boyd was spitting in his palm and using it as the only lubricant or preparation Ike was going to get.

Ike groaned when Boyd thrust into him the first time (and the second and third), pushing up against Boyd's weight pressing him down into the dirt. Thunder rolled again, much closer than before, but Ike was only barely aware of it. Boyd loosened his grip on Ike's throat and pressing his palm flat on Ike's chest instead, just enough pressure to be reassuring instead of forceful. Ike's eyes blinked open and his mouth made a little 'o' when Boyd ran his tongue along Ike's jaw line instead, a soft, gentle counterpoint to the rest of the encounter.

"Have I broken you?" Boyd asked, pressing lips and a smile into Ike's flushed skin.

Ike's mouth was dry and he couldn't frame the words he wanted to say. He managed a shake of his head, and tried pushing down with what little wiggle room Boyd was allowing him. If he couldn't verbally beg Boyd to dispense with the sudden tenderness, maybe trying to fuck himself down on Boyd's cock would get his point across.

It did, and Ike felt the air rushing out of his lungs for the second time that afternoon when Boyd set a pace just barely on the kinder side of brutal. Ike managed to choke out another moan and one of his hands came up from where they were pressed into the dirt at his sides to rest on top of Boyd's hand.

Ike had to fit his hand between them to grab at his cock. Boyd growled up against his shoulder and bit down, teeth sinking into the muscle and flesh and Ike came in a rush that made his vision cloud for a moment.

He lay on the ground under Boyd and tried hard to catch his breath. His knee was still smarting where he'd taken the force of Boyd's arm under practice sword, but he could flex it without wincing.

Boyd was still fucking into him, but his strokes were getting shorter and sharper as he got closer to his own orgasm. He abandoned biting down on Ike's shoulder and neck anymore in favour of just pressing his lips to his skin. He came with a groan.

There was a moment that stretched out in what little space was between them. Ike didn't know what he was supposed to do or say, or where the hell this left them.

Finally, Boyd pulled out and Ike felt the sudden emptiness almost as hard as he'd felt the initial intrusion. Whatever strange spell they'd been under was finally broken and Ike shoved at Boyd's shoulder when he collapsed against his chest.

"Get off, you weigh a ton," Ike complained, and Boyd just laughed, but rolled over obligingly.

"We should head back to camp before the rain starts," Boyd said, peering through the treetops like the grey sky was going to give them much more warning before the clouds opened up and tried to drown them.

"Camp? No, I still have training to do."

Boyd flicked him in the ear.

"Ow, hey!"

"I won that fight, we both know it. You have to come back with me and try to act like a normal person, remember? That means meals and conversations and sleeping."

Ike shoved at Boyd's arm again, but it felt playful instead of dismissive. Despite his best efforts to maintain his sense of gloom, he felt more relaxed and at peace than he had in weeks. "Did you win? It sort of felt like we both won that round."

"Well," Boyd sighed, heaving himself to his knees and casting around for his discarded breeches. "We'll regroup and try round two, shall we?"


End file.
